


Stop Hitting Yourself

by afeverxlongingstill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ducifer - Freeform, M/M, SO, but not all up in yo' face, i guess??, there's that, this is a drabble set in an au for an rp between lucifer and hellhound!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afeverxlongingstill/pseuds/afeverxlongingstill
Summary: Oneshot/drabble for the prompt:Send me "stop hitting yourself" for my muse to accidentally whack themselves in the face with something.





	Stop Hitting Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> this exists within a universe one of my mutuals and i have created where lucifer and hellhound!dean Do Shit Together™  
> so it's another one of those take it or leave it things - kind of a rare pairing so u know, i know, you know.... ? ?  
> very short - like as fuck, holy goD i can not believe HOW SH ORT.

  
“Cerberus, no- what have you GOT?” Lucifer moves quickly from the dais, hunching over the pitch black hound. Reaching for a? Severed limb, the three headed mutt takes off, zooming across the room with its tail between its legs. He huffs, tongue pocketing into the corner of his mouth as he raises up, stalking over. It is amusing, watching the excitement for it’s gruesome prize take over. And it wasn’t often that the watchdog was playful, so he resigned to play along.

For now.

Fifteen minutes later and he has the dog in a two way head lock, scrambling for the last chuffing maw. “GIVE-” The animal headbutts him in the temple and he makes a deep noise of grunting frustration, “Give it to me!” The hellhound rolls turning him onto his back and his head cracks down onto the marble, eyes sparking to life. “You third rate CONCUBINE! Desist!”

Fingers fly from the palm of the mangled arm, one of them smacking him in the cheek in its trajectory as Cerberus shakes excitedly. “Oh my Dad you-” One of its tongues licks across his face, dipping into his mouth and he grimaces - disgusted. “You don’t even know where that’s BEEN!”

Truthfully, he didn’t either. What scrap bin had the absolute bird brain dragged it out of?

“I swear,” Lucifer gets a slipping, slobber lubricated grip on the palm of the dogs newest toy, “On your insignificant little LIFE I will-” The double doors to the throne room swing open and instinctively they both freeze - caught in the act.

Cerberus hastily relinquishes the severed arm, getting a look at the disruptor with a head that isn’t being held down and Lucifer pops himself in the face with the sudden shift in grip. “Fuck!!” He angles around fur and bobbing ears, “HAH!” He says as he realizes he now has sole possession of the decaying limb but the mutt is unfazed and bouncing happily over to Dean. “You absolute shit!”


End file.
